For You
by Anesta Kitachi
Summary: This is a puppyshipping songfic using Blue October's Hate Me. KaibaJou


Warning: Really, the only things are mild yaoi and my crappy writing. Eh..I suppose it's pretty fluffy too.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yuugiou in any way, shape, or form. I do, however, own plushies! I also don't own Hate Me by Blue October.

* * *

**For You  
**_(one chapter songfic)_

* * *

"Seto!" Mokuba called as he jumped into his brother's lap with a silly smile on his face. The CEO had to stop his furiously fast typing just so his little brother didn't fall from his lap. Mokuba being the devious person he was, immediately started to mess with the small computer. Saving the work Kaiba was working on and pulling up a small window, the room filled with the sound of a radio. 

"Mokuba…" The brunet started to scold until he heard the words coming from the laptop. Glaring at his brother, he pushed Mokuba off his lap and moved the computer back to its original position.

"Coming next is the brand new song from Sweet Nix called Hate me. The lead singer Jounouchi Katsuya, who usually goes by Jou, has generously agreed to an interview with our station. Jou are you there?"

"Yea, I'm here. How are ya?" Jou's voice came through the speakers of the computer causing the expressionless man to freeze. Mokuba could only smile mischievously at his brother's reaction.

"Great Jou, thank you again for this interview. Now Jou, you are currently on vacation right now, right? Taking a break from the stressful life of a musician?"

"Yep! I'm back home in Domino City. It's been a while since I've been home to Japan; back in my old apartment." He replied with a sigh.

"I see and can you tell your listeners the meaning of this song?" The announcer asked.

"Sure, but it's kinda personal. It's really made as an apology to a certin person who I can hope will one day forgive me. Still, this song expresses my hope that they're better off without me." A laugh came though after the semi-quiet answer.

"Wow! So, there is a rumor going around that this song was written for an ex-lover, a male at that. Is this true?" Seto smirked as he waited for the answer to the very obvious question from the prying DJ.

"Actually, yea, it is." He tilted his head in a very un-Kaiba manner at the answer. Mokuba couldn't restrain a laugh as he watched his brother; the younger brother new very well that Seto still loved the blond-haired band kid.

"Could you tell us who it's for? We know this person is male, but who?"

"I'm sorry, but I can't answer that question. He'll have me killed." The blond's laugher rang throughout the room of the CEO's office. Kaiba couldn't help but smile at the missed noise that used to fill the house wherever he went.

"Alright, well, thank you once again for taking the time to talk to us Jou. Good luck and tell the world what station is playing your music!"

"JP 772! See ya." With that the happiness left Seto's face at the loss of the beautiful voice. A frown settled back in its place as he waited for the song that his old puppy had written. Usually his music was worth listening to anyway, from the mere style and effort put into making each song great. As the music started to play, he sat back in the overly-comfy chair to listen. Mokuba sat on the carpeted floor by Seto's desk to also listen.

"_I have to block out thoughts of you, so I don't lose my head  
__They crawl in like a cockroach leaving babies in my bed  
__Dropping little reels of tape to remind me that I'm alone  
__Playing movies in my head that make a porno feel like home"_

'This is so much different than all his usual stuff; mostly his music is annoyingly happy.' Seto thought to himself as the music went on.

"_There's a burning in my pride, a nervous bleeding in my brain  
__An ounce of peace is all I want for you, will you never call again?  
__And will you never say that you love me just to put it in my face  
__And will you never try to reach me; it is I that wanted space."_

Seto sat straight up as he heard the lyrics clearly. Pulling up another screen on his laptop, he began to write them down word for word. 'Is it me he's apologizing to?' He asked in his mind. He was his last lover as far as he knew, and he will forever be his lover. He never wanted to let his golden puppy walk out the large front door, but the man's words cut him deep. The song continued as Seto felt his heart yearn and strain.

"_Hate me today  
__Hate me tomorrow  
__Hate me for all the things I didn't do for you.  
__Hate me in ways  
__Yeah, ways hard to swallow  
__Hate me so you can finally see what's good for you."_

"Hn..." Was the only noise that came out of the CEO's mouth. 'Hate him? I couldn't hate him for anything and the only thing that good for me is that damn mutt!' He yelled at himself. Shaking his head at the stupid thoughts, he went back to typing the lyrics; loving every word in the song.

"_I'm sober now for three whole months, that's one accomplishment that you helped me with  
__The one thing that always tore us apart is the one thing I won't touch again  
__In a sick way I want to thank you for holding my head up late at night  
__While I was busy waging wars on myself you were trying to stop the fight."_

The tacking on the laptop died when Seto heard these words. He could remember when he would fight with his golden angel over his drinking problems. 'He would always come home drunk and I would yell and scold him. Stupid mutt did the same thing his father did that killed the abusive bastard. He would always promise to stop, but next time anything went wrong, there we were again.' He sighed as the song continued on.

"_You never doubted my warped opinions on things like suicidal hate  
__You made me compliment myself when it was way too hard to take  
__So I'll drive so fucking far away that I'll never cross your mind  
__And do whatever it takes in your heart to leave me behind."_

A loud crash was heard as the chair the listening man was sitting on fell over and into the window behind him. 'I didn't hear what I think I just heard.' He thought as he rushed from the room. Mokuba, still listening to the song, smiled as he turned it up to full blast so Seto could hear the song while he quickly got ready.

"_Hate me today  
__Hate me tomorrow  
__Hate me for all the things I didn't do for you.  
__Hate me in ways  
__Yeah, ways hard to swallow  
__Hate me so you can finally see what's good for you."_

Seto's heart beat at top speed and he quickly slipped on shoes and a jacket. He slipped a portable player in his pocket and placed the headphones in his ear before tuning the station to the song. Slamming the door behind him, he dashed through his massive front yard and through the gates. He was running down the street to the one place he knew he should be before it was too late. In his head, Jou's song continued on.

"_With a sad heart I say goodbye to you and wave  
__Kicking shadows on the street for every mistake that I have made  
__And like a baby boy I never was a man  
__Until I saw your blue eyes cry and I held your face in my hands"_

He was huffing as he ran the long distance between his home and Jou's. Still listening to the sad music, he normally expressionless face began to shed a tear. 'No, don't say goodbye. I never got to kick your ass for your mistakes! I'll forgive you, just don't go away.' He screamed in his head over the continuing music.

"_And then I fell down yelling make it go away  
__Just make his smile come back and shine just like it used to be  
__And then he whispered 'How can you do this to me?'"_

He slowed down when he finally made it to the large building in the middle of Domino City. Not taking a second to catch his breath, he ran through the doors almost knocking a person carrying heavy bags over. Climbing the steps as fast as he could to the top floor, he burst though the door and ran till the final step in front of his puppy's apartment. He knocked loudly, almost desperately as he called Jou's name.

"I'm coming, I'm coming. Kami, hold your panties up." The familiar voice said with an annoyed tone. Flinging the door open, the two men stared at each other for a moment before Jou breathed out, "Seto…"

"_Hate me today  
__Hate me tomorrow  
__Hate me for all the things I didn't do for you  
__Hate me in ways  
__Yeah, ways hard to swallow  
__Hate me so you can finally see what good for you."_

The music quieted down, the only thing besides the silence spread between the two as they continued to stare at each other. Seto's usually emotionless blue eyes had leaked a tear and showed his sadness, love, and desire. Jou, after reading Kaiba's emotions like a book, he crushed the man into an embrace. One so hard, it made up for the month's of not being together.

"_For you…"_

"Jou…" Seto started to speak. Jou shushed him and just held his ex-lover, his inspiration, his muse.

"It would be so much easier to hate me." Jou whispered into the brunet's ear, his warm breath molding it with love and kindness.

"_For you…"_

"I do hate you Katsuya." Seto breathed out. "And it is easy." Jou could only laugh and shake his head at the words that Kaiba couldn't stop and flew out of the man he loved. Smiling brightly, Jou moved his head back and kissed Seto hard.

"I hate you too, Seto. I really do."

"_For you…"

* * *

_

A/N: And there you have it. My first fic, I feel like I could cry. The characters are probably very OOC but I tried, I really did. Thank you for reading.


End file.
